Call it the Omega
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: The Doctor thinks about what happened between him and his Amy Pond as he says his good byes at the end of The Big Bang.


"When you wake up you'll have a Mum and Dad. And you won't remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head." His breath hitched in his throat as he realised he was going to lose his little Amy Pond. "That's OK - we're all stories in the end." He felt his energy leave rapidly, the shot from the Dalek still sapping his strength. He fell a little deeper into the chair.

"Just make it a good one. Cos it was, you know. It was the best." Memories started to come back to him and he choked back a sob. "A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away." He smiled slightly, imagining her sat there with that look of wonder on her face as he told her the stories and memories about the past.

"Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, borrowed it - I was always gonna give it back someday." He smiled properly now, imagining her look of amusment at his remark, imagining her laughter as she knew he was lying. He was never going to hear it again now. He still had to tell her.

"Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you." He had a sudden idea but his sadness and tiredness made him void of making any physical reaction. "Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever. And the times we had."He sighed and leaned forward to look properly at her sleeping form. "Woulda had. Never had. In your dreams they'll still be there." He smiled slightly as he remembered everything. He'd never told her his memory was fantastic.

"The Doctor and Amy Pond. And the days that never came." He paused and looked at the light coming from the crack in her wall. Where everything began. The Alpha and the Omega. Where everything ends. He continued sadly.

"The cracks are closing. Bu they can't close properly 'til I'm on the other side." He let a tear fall silently this time.

"I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind." He smiled as he remembered Rose. "I hate repeats." He stood up and leant over her, whispering to her as he did so.

"Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye Pond." He stood up and walked toward the light, smiling slightly at the irony. He thought back to when he first met his Amy Pond.

_"It's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia said looking confused._

_"It's not a box: it's a time machine" He replied, asperated._

_"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" a look of awe crossed over her young features._

_"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. A five minute hop into the future should do it." He had ran toward the TARDIS and looked back at the young girl._

_"Can I come?" Hope filled her voice._

_The Doctor loked at her. "Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back." he was sat on the side of the TARDIS as she replied._

_"People always say that." The Doctor jumped back down and walked toward her, kneeling infront of her._

_"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me; I'm the Doctor." He grinned and got back onto the side of the TARDIS._

He was a few steps away from the end of him now and tears were falling silently down his face.

_"Amazing, though, don't you think. The star whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind" Amy looked out the window as she spoke, a small smile across her face. The Doctor looked at her with Admiration and Irratation on his face._

_"But you couldn't have known how it would react." Amy turned to him, still in her nightie._

_"I didn't. I've seen it before. Very old and very kind and the very very last. Sound a bit familiar?" He had given up then and hugged her, Amy hugging back as his hearts fluttered wildly in his chest._

He was infront of it now and he turned to look at his little Scottish girl as one more memory flooded his mind.

_They were sat on the floor beside the chair. The Doctor had her face in his hands and she was crying, hard. His hearts were breaking watching her and he spoke to her, urgently._

_"It's going be hard but you can do it, Amy!" He pressed on, wiling her to think of him. "Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory! Funny Rory! Gorgeous Rory! Amy listen to me, do exactly as I say. Amy please keep concentrating! You can do this!"_

_"I can't!" Her body shook with sobs and he pressed his forehead against hers._

_"You can, you can do it. I can't help you unless you do it, come on. You can still save his memory, come on Amy!" He rembered the first time he met the Nurse._

_"Please come on Amy, come on. Amy please. Don't let anything distract you!" He remembered the adventure in medievil italy with the vampires. "Remember Rory, keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind." He pleaded with her untill the TARDIS lurched and they fell to the floor, amy stopped crying almost immediately but tears streamed silently down her face. _

_She had forgotten._

Shaking his head, The Doctor turned toward the light and sighed.

"I dont belong here anymore." and he stepped into his ending, the light enveloped him and the cracks closed.

Amelia Pond woke up and looked around. Seeing nothing she laid back down and went to sleep.


End file.
